


Feuds

by Aries2003



Category: The Young and the Restless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries2003/pseuds/Aries2003
Summary: Kyle is happy being thrown aside at Jabot for Victoria so he comes up with a plan to prove to his Uncle his ruthless he can be. What he doesn’t expect is the fallout when it goes wrong. Will anybody still see the good in him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try and update this regularly. If you hate the characters and couples...don’t read.

Chapter One

“Billy,” Victoria huffed.

He looked up from the desk. “Hey beautiful. I wasn’t expecting you.”

She paced to his desk, setting her hand on his lap top, closing it. “Yes.”

He tilted his head. “Huh.”

She released a breath and forced a smile. “I want the job.”

“Wait…what?” Billy asked, his grin already forming.

She nodded her head. “I want the job here. I wanna work with you…for you.”

He stood, moving out from the desk. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I am. I deserve better than my da…Victor. I deserve better than to always be second best. I’m gonna make that man rue the day he ever threw me to the side. He’s about to meet his match.”

Billy grabbed her face, kissing her long and slow. He pulled away and grinned at her. “That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

:::

“I love my Aunt, Kyle,” Summer said, digging her spoon into the ice cream. “She’s damn good at what she does.”

“I’m not refuting that,” Kyle sighed. “Victoria knows business no doubt but I will not let Billy replace me for his booty call.”

Summer shook her head. “You and I both know that it’s different between them this time. It’s not just a fling.”

“Why are you defending him?” Kyle asked. “He’s given you no reason to be on his team.”

“I’m not,” Summer assured. “I’m always on your side but you can say a lot about Billy…hell I can too but he does love my aunt and his kids. He’s proven himself to Aunt Vick.”

“Fine,” Kyle sighed. “I don’t doubt that he does, but Victoria can’t take my job. We are co CEOs. He can’t act all superior because believe me I’m probably more mature.”

Summer shook her head, a grin on her lips. “I wouldn’t get to carried away Kyle.”

He gave her a look, stopping from pacing on the park sidewalk. “I’m not as bad as him. I will never be as bad as him. The amount of women he’s hurt…not to mention Victoria…I’m not…” He paused, meeting up with Summer’s eyes. He sat down by her on the bench. “God I guess I am.”

Summer shrugged. “No ones perfect.”

He scoffed. “Yeah. There are people who are perfect.” His eyes steadied on hers and he offered her a smile.

Summer looked back at her bowl. “Yeah. Your wife.” She immediately changed the subject. “I think you’re worrying for no reason. You said Victoria didn’t seem thrilled about the offer. She probably won’t even leave Newman. She loves grandpa too much to do that.”

Kyle shrugged. “I hope you’re right.”

:::

“Hey dear,” Nikki greeted.

Victor walked in, immediately pouring some scotch into his glass. “Hi.”

Nikki walked up to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Victoria,” Victor mumbled.

Nikki placed her hands on her hips. “What did you do?”

Victor sighed. “She’s upset about Newman. So upset that she declared our relationship over.”

“Well what did you expect Victor?” Nikki questioned. “You hurt our daughter and you don’t even seem to care.”

Victor stood silent.

Nikki shook her head. “You’ve lost two kids in one week. Think about that.” She walked out.

Victor through back the scotch.

:::

“What changed your mind?” Billy asked. “Not that I’m complaining…because I’m not.”

Victoria sighed, moving over to the couch. “My father. I made it very clear to him that Newman should be mine. I deserve it and he flat out denied me.”

Billy sat across from her. “I’m sorry Vick. Your dads a jerk.”

“Not only did he refuse to acknowledge how unfair he is…he’s more than happy with me leaving his life for good,” Victoria vented.

“How’d you respond?”

She shrugged. “I walked out. I’m done trying to be good enough for him when it’s impossible. I’m not Adam. I never will be.”

“Thank god,” Billy replied. He reached over and gripped her hands. “I’m proud of you. What you did took guts and courage. I’m so excited to kick Newman’s ass with you.”

She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. She grabbed his face between her palms when he pulled away. “Me too, but we’re going to have to set some ground rules.”

“We do?”

She nodded. “Uh huh. I know you love me but when we work…it’s probably best that you don’t treat me like your partner. I don’t want special treatment. I know you and I can already tell you’re going to make getting any work done so hard.”

Billy smirked. “We’ve worked together before Vick and we accomplished a lot.”

“We did but you and I weren’t together. We weren’t in love like we are now,” Victoria smiled. “You just need to be on your best behavior.”

Billy sighed. “Alright, but it’s going to be hard having to see this beautiful face everyday and not get to kiss you.”

Victoria giggled. “This is not a good sign.”

“Okay, in all seriousness…I’ll be professional. I promise,” Billy replied. “Welcome to Jabot.”

She smiled, touching her forehead to his. “Thanks for continually supporting me and giving me this opportunity.”

“I’m simply trying to return the favor,” Billy replied.

The door opened and they pulled apart. Billy stood, pulling Victoria up with him. “Kyle, Summer. I’m glad you’re back.”

Kyle tucked his hands in his pockets. “Really?”

He nodded, looping an arm around Victoria’s waist. “I’m happy to announce that Victoria has agreed to join our team here at Jabot.”

Summer forced a smile. “Yay aunt Vick. It’ll be great working with you again.”

Victoria smiled back. “I agree.” She looked at Kyle. “I hope we can all accept that I’ll be working here?”

Kyle looked at Summer’s glance. He forced a smile. “Welcome aboard.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What?” Victoria asked. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Billy set his pen down. “I’m just so glad you’re working here...and it’s not a bad view.”

Victoria shook her head. “You’re ridiculous you know that?”

“I am but you still love me so...” he shrugged and grinned. 

“I do,” Victoria agreed. “Sometimes I don’t know why though. You make it a little difficult.”

“Hey, that’s not very nice.”

Victoria sighed, sitting down on his desk. “I love you so much Billy, I really do, but I am scared that we’re going to repeat history.”

Billy sighed too, gripping both her hands. “Listen to me, I know that I put you through hell and I’ll never forgive myself for that...but I’m not that guy anymore. That dark part is gone and that’s because of you and only you.” He moved his hands to her face. “Even if I feel like I’m slipping...I have my light right here.”

Victoria smiled as he wiped her tear. “I’m sorry. I know you and I know how strong you are and you don’t need me doubting your strength. Can you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Billy replied. “Vick, I want an open relationship with you. What you’re feeling...I want to know and that goes both ways okay?”

She nodded. “Of course. I’m really proud of you, you know that? I can’t wait to watch you take Jabot to the top.”

He smiled. “It‘ll be a helluva lot easier with you by my side.”

“And me,” Kyle interjected. 

Billy looked over. “How long have you been in here Kyle?”

Kyle shrugged. “A few minutes, but you can’t get upset because this office is both of ours so if you two want to do whatever it is you do...take it to the storage closet.”

Victoria stepped away. “No need to worry about that. I’m actually glad you’re here. I wanted to discuss a few details about the latest marketing strategy with you.”

“Oh?” Kyle questioned. “Well we can as soon as Summer gets here.”

“Actually,” Billy replied. “Summer isn’t coming in.”

“What? Why? She sick?” Kyle asked.

Billy shook his head. “No. She and Theo left town for some reason.”

Kyle puzzled. Summer never mentioned anything about that to him. “Oh really?”

“If it makes you feel any better it seemed last minute,” Billy said, grabbing a file. “Alright, I have a meeting. I’ll see you later.” He quickly kissed Victoria before walking out.

Victoria motioned to the couch. “I guess it’s just us.”

Kyle sat down. “Yep.”

Victoria puzzled at him. “You don’t like me do you Kyle?”

He shook his head. “I have nothing but respect for you and that’s the truth.”

“But?”

“But I don’t like the idea of you taking my job,” Kyle replied.

“I have no plans on doing that,” Victoria assured. 

“Maybe not now but once Billy gets in your head...you’ll have no hesitation before kicking me to the curb.”

She leaned back, crossing her arms. “So this is about Billy?”

“Yes. He’s an ass. He wants me out for you so he can do whatever he wants with you all day. I’m the after thought because of my age, but what your boyfriend doesn’t realize is that he’s underestimating me. Billy will be the end of my grandfathers legacy.”

“I understand your frustration but you are giving Billy way too little credit. He’s a good business man and frankly Jabot will be in capable hands with him and you,” Victoria argued.

“He’s a mess Victoria. A screw up and you of all people know that. He will botch this up like he has ruined everything else in his life. Stability doesn’t last for my uncle,” Kyle shrugged. “You can’t tell me you don’t feel the same way...not even a little bit?”

She shook her head. “I’ll admit he’s had some lapses in judgement in the past. We all have. Maybe if you asked me that question two years ago I would’ve agreed but now...Billy is more stable than he’s ever been. He’s stronger than he’s ever been and I know in my heart that he’s not going to mess up royally and if he does...I’ll help him. He’s an asset to this company Kyle.”

“Victoria, he will destroy this company. I deserve to run it. I deserve to sit in that chair. My father enlisted both of us but we all know he has more faith in me. Billy will always be the family screw up,” Kyle sighed.

“How did you fit through that door with this ego? Kyle you are no saint. Neither am I. You are judging Billy by his mistakes and you know what...he’s doing the same thing. He thinks you’re too young to run this company. You don’t have all the knowledge and with this attitude of yours he might be right. To run a company it takes being open minded. You don’t always get what you want, you work for it. Jack handed you Jabot and Billy has worked for it. This company could be so amazing if you accepted that it takes more than one to run a company.”

“What do you know about any of this Victoria? This is full on hypocrisy,” Kyle spat.

“I ran Newman for months,” Victoria reminded.

“Obviously not good enough since daddy took it from you huh?” 

Victoria sat in silence. 

Kyle shook his head, dropping it. “I...I’m sorry. That was too far.”

Victoria collected her files. “Maybe we should talk about this another day.”

Kyle stood. “Wait Victoria...” he heard the door click shut and he sighed, slamming his hand down on the back of the leather couch. He was angry at the situation but Victoria didn’t deserve the brunt of it. 

:::

“Hey,” Billy greeted.

Victoria poured sugar in her coffee. “Hi.”

Billy noticed her demeanor. “You okay?”

She grabbed her coffee and moved to the patio. “I’m fine. How was the meeting?”

“Fine,” Billy replied. “Smart evasion tactic but I’m not falling for it. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think I can work at Jabot Billy,” Victoria whispered. 

“What? Why?”

She looked into her coffee. “It’s only going to cause problems.”

“For who?” Billy questioned. He gripped her hand. “You’re not making any sense babe.”

“Just in general. You and Kyle are already on the rocks. Me joining will only cause a bigger dispute.”

“Why do you think that? Did Kyle say something to you?” Billy asked.

Victoria didn’t answer.

“That punk. What’d he say? Victoria tell me what he said to you.”

“He’s unhappy I’m there Billy. He doesn’t like me,” Victoria replied. 

“I’ll talk to him okay? I’ll make him quit throwing a tantrum. He won’t get away with treating you like that—“

She grabbed his arm before he could stand. “No. No please stop. I don’t need you making it worse. It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. He doesn’t get to make you upset Vick,” Billy argued.

“I’m fine. Really, I am. Let it go. Please just let it go,” Victoria begged. “Just do one thing for me.”

“Okay, anything.”

“Don’t completely count out Kyle. Jack put both of you in charge, so work together instead of hating one another. That’s the only way I’ll stay. Please.”

“You know that I can’t say no to you,” Billy sighed.

“I know,” Victoria replied. “I’m going to visit my mom and try my best to avoid my dad. I’ll see you later.”

“Good luck.”

:::

“We need to talk,” Billy said, walking into the office.

Kyle sighed. “Listen...”

Billy put his hand up. “No. I’m going to talk. I understand you feel like you’re owed this chair but that does not give you the right to insult Victoria. I don’t go around attacking Lola. You can hate me Kyle, you can talk as much shit about me as you like but leave Victoria out of it.”

“I was out of line,” Kyle admitted. “But Billy working with you is quite the challenge. You refuse to acknowledge me.”

“You want honesty Kyle? Fine. I don’t think you are capable of running this company. You’re too young, to inexperienced.”

“Do I have to remind you I ran it while my dad was out of town?”

Billy shook his head. “That was only a week. This is the problem, you think just because you got a taste of being CEO that automatically means you’ve earned it. A week isn’t enough. You weren’t faced with any major problems or decisions in that week. You just don’t know what you’re doing. You’re young, your career has practically just started Kyle.” He sat down in the chair. “I on the other hand know what I’m doing. I’ve done this. I’ve run this place. I’m not trying to doubt your capability Kyle. I don’t doubt that you’re not a good business man which is why I want to teach you and help you.”

“Teach me? Teach me how to steal money for gambling and leave the company in shambles?”

“This is what I’m talking about. If you can’t work with someone how can you run a company. Your dad wasn’t born a good CEO, he was taught by your grandpa. You need to accept that this responsibility takes time and effort. I did make mistakes, but I won’t this time. My life wasn’t stable then. I wasn’t my best self and now I am. I have Victoria to thank for that,” Billy replied. “Think about your wife. What kind of man would she want you to be?”

“You know I think your jealous Billy,” Kyle remarked.

“Jealous?” Billy retorted. “Of you? No. No chance.”

“You know in your gut that I could run this company better and you’re intimidated. You don’t want to be second best.”

“Every time you open that mouth I’m just reminded how childish you are. You need to grow the hell up Kyle and accept we will be working together. Maybe when you do you can take over as CEO but until then...” he handed Kyle a folder. “I want these on the desk by Monday morning.

Kyle bit his tongue and snatched the file before storming out.

:::

“Oh, hold on,” Sumner moaned, pulling away from Theo.

“Don’t answer that,” Theo smirked.

Summer sighed. “It’s work. I have too.”

“Okay,” Theo replied, sitting up. “I’ll go warm up the shower. Don’t keep me waiting.” He kissed her and walked off.

Summer moved to the window. “Hey Kyle.”

“Summer, thank god,” Kyle replied. “Where are you?”

“I’m in Vegas with Theo. It was last minute. What’s up?” 

“Billy,” Kyle muttered. 

“Oh no,” Summer sighed. “What now?”

“He’s acting better than me...claiming I can’t run Jabot. He’s ridiculous and now I have to deal with Victoria and her constant defending of him.” Kyle sighed. “I need you back here before I lose it.”

“I should be back Monday,” Summer replied. “Just don’t do anything stupid. Enjoy your time with Lola. Forget about work over the weekend. Just enjoy married life.”

“Yeah. Thank you. You better be back soon before I throw a chair at Billy,” Kyle muttered.

Summer smiled over at Theo in the doorway. “I gotta go. Good luck and listen to my advice. I’ll see you later.” She hung up, giggling as Theo pulled her into the bathroom. 

Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh it’s so good to see you,” Nikki smiled, hugging her daughter. 

“Hi mom,” Victoria greeted. “Sorry I haven’t stopped by.”

“It’s alright,” Nikki replied. “Listen I heard about what your father...”

“No,” Victoria interrupted. “He is not my dad anymore. Our relationship is done.”

“Honey,” Nikki pleaded. 

“No mom. He humiliated me. He doesn’t respect me but what he doesn’t realize is that I can thrive on my own. I want to keep my relationship with you but if you make it too hard...”

Nikki sighed. “Okay. I just hate having this rift in my family.”

“Well you can blame one person for that. I gave him an ultimatum but he’s proven he only cares about himself and his company.”

“And my daughter.”

Victoria turned to face him. “Who? Abby?”

Victor shook his head. “You Victoria.”

She shook her head. “No. Not anymore. You lost me Victor.” She turned to walk out.

“Why are you acting like this Victoria?” Victor asked.

Victoria whirled around. “Because I am done with you. I’m done with your so called love. This is long overdue too. I should’ve dropped you the minute you hurt me. The things you did to ruin my happiness...drug Billy, arrest me at my wedding. You are not a father.”

“I am your father and I am responsible for your success,” Victor retorted.

“You are responsible for everything bad in my life. All of my deepest darkest pains. I earned my job. I earned my reputation. You didn’t hand it to me. I was loyal. I was forgiving. I was the loving daughter and it got me nothing. Nothing but pain at least. I am done feeling worthless because you. I went through enough with JT and you are no better.”

“Victoria,” Nikki gasped.

Victoria shot her a look. “No mom. Don’t defend him.” She turned back to him. “I want you to always regret losing me. I want you to watch me prosper without you. Watch out because I’m coming at you with everything I’ve got. See if you can keep Newman alive after I hit it.”

She stormed out leaving Victor speechless. Nikki shook her head. “You messed up big this time Victor.”

:::

“So Vegas?” Kyle asked.

Summer nodded. “It was Theo’s idea. We both have been so busy and we decided it was time to figure out what we were.”

Kyle looked into the coffee, casually stirring it. “What are you guys?”

Summer smiled. “I know in the beginning it was only supposed to be casual, no strings attached but we both devolved feelings we weren’t ready for. We decided it was time to make us official. He’s my boyfriend and I’m his girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Kyle replied.

Summer gave him a look. “I know you don’t like him but he’s good for me...he’s good to me. I didn’t think I could feel happiness like this again after...”

“What I did to you?” Kyle guessed.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah. Listen we both made some bad judgement calls during our marriage Kyle. I knew you loved Lola so I’m just as responsible. I don’t blame you for what happened and I guess it all worked out right? You’re happy...I’m happy.”

Kyle nodded. “I want you to be happy. I meant that when I said it.”

“I know you did,” Summer smiled. “I guess seeing you with Lola made me want something like that.”

“You can see a future with Theo?” 

Summer didn’t bother hiding the smile. “Yes. I love him Kyle. I can see a really beautiful future with him. Who knows maybe you’ll be attending my wedding soon.”

Kyle paused, fighting the urge to argue that joke. “Hah. Maybe.”

“Back to you,” Sumner said. “Did you take my advice and enjoy the weekend with Lola?”

“Not really,” Kyle sighed. “Lola worked a lot.”

“So what did you do?”

“Worked,” Kyle muttered. “Tried not to plot my revenge.”

Summer shook her head. “Kyle everything will work out if you just have patience.”

:::

“So what did you do?” Billy asked.

“I left. I stormed out. I will not let my father dictate my feelings,” Victoria sighed. “I won’t.”

Billy turned from the chair. “Good. He shouldn’t be able to anymore.”

“He just infuriates me Billy,” Victoria sighed, pacing the length of the living room. “He makes me feel guilty when I’m just standing up for myself.”

Billy walked over to her, gripping her arms. “Calm down okay? Your father has no power over you anymore. He deserves everything he’s getting. Don’t feel guilty.”

Victoria looked up at him. “I really don’t understand why you love me sometimes.”

“What?” Billy questioned. “Why do you say that?”

Victoria sighed, moving to the fireplace. “Because of everything my family has done to you. The things my father did to you and I defended him still...how can you possibly love a woman who didn’t put you first.”

“Victoria, I don’t think that at all. You’re always going to love your dad because he’s your dad. I don’t resent you for that and I never will. Yes, Victor did some terrible things but he did one thing right... he had you. He raised you to be the badass woman you are today. Everything that happened is in the past and I will love you despite your family issues.” He smirked. “Plus you’ve dealt with my mom all these years. I think we’re even.”

She laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you too. No more talk like that okay? All that’s left is the good times for us. You and I are going to take Jabot to new heights.”

Victoria nodded, playing with the material of his jacket. “And Kyle and Summer.”

“Yeah...them, but I’m talking about us right now,” Billy replied. “And we don’t have to be into the office for a little while...”

Victoria grinned. “Weren’t you just working on something?”

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. “I was but it can wait.”

“I don’t want to get in the way of your productivity. We don’t want Kyle stepping up and taking over do we?” 

“I’m not worried about that,” Billy replied. “I am however more focused on you.”

“Me?”

“Yes,” Billy replied. “I have a really good idea. My best one in months.”

“I thought hiring me was the best one?” Victoria teased.

“It was but this idea might be way better,” Billy replied. “So just hold on tight.”

“What?” Victoria asked.

He picked her up over his shoulder.

Victoria smacked him, laughing. “What are you doing! Put me down. Billy.”

:::

“Why are you so quiet?” Summer asked, following Kyle into Society.

“I’m just thinking,” Kyle replied.

“I swear if it’s about Jabot I’m going to smack you in the back of the head Abbott,” Summer replied.

“I am but...”

She smacked him. “Get it out of your head Kyle.”

He rubbed the back of his head, chuckling, “Ow. What the hell?”

“I wasn’t bluffing,” Summer laughed in response.

“Hey you two,” Lola greeted.

Kyle moved to her. “Hey.”

Lola glanced at Summer and then her husband. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

“We decided to grab lunch before the meeting,” Kyle replied.

Summer smiled. “And the food here is good.”

“Thank you,” Lola replied.

Summer glanced at her phone. “Oh, you know what? I gotta go. I’ll see you later at Jabot.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Kyle asked.

“Theo has a romantic surprise for me,” Summer smiled. 

Kyle watched her walk off, before turning to his wife, forcing a smile.

Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

“Damn,” Billy said.

“You like it?” Victoria asked, turning around.

“Yes. You look so beautiful,” Billy smiled. 

She moved to the dresser. “Today’s a big day for me and our future at Jabot. I just want to look good.”

“You definitely do,” Billy smirked. “And I got you a little something.”

She turned away from the mirror. “Billy, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Well I did,” Billy replied, grabbing the box from his bedside table. “Now open it.”

She took it from him, opening it. “Oh my god. It’s so beautiful. I love that it’s not over the top, it’s just perfect.”

“I figured the crown was fitting,” Billy replied. “I know you aren’t the boss lady at Newman anymore but you’re still the CEO in my life.”

She giggled. “I don’t know if that’s a good thing.”

“It is,” Billy assured. “Believe me, I could use a little authority in my life and it is such a bonus when it looks this good.”

“You’re such a dork.”

:::

Kyle walked up to the office door. “I have those…”

“Don’t come in!” Summer called out.

“What? Why?”

“I got myself into a very embarrassing situation,” Summer sighed.

“What? What did you do? Let me in,” Kyle persuaded.

“Okay...fine. Come in,” Summer said.

Kyle opened the door. His eyes focused on Summer. She clutched her dress to her chest and turned so her bare back was no longer facing him. “I’m stuck.”

“Turn around snowflake,” Kyle replied.

Summer did as he swept her hair to her shoulder. “Thank you for not laughing.”

He guided the zipper up and shook his head. “Well..,it’s not funny.” He stepped back. “You’re all set.”

She smiled. “Thank you. I didn’t want to be the reason we are late to the Grand Phoenix.” She looked at the clock. “Speaking of that we should go.”

Kyle nodded his head to the door. “You go on ahead. I’ll be right behind you.”

He watched her walk out before collecting himself. He tugged on his collar before leaving.

:::

“Aww,” Abby smiled. “Look how cute you two are.”

Billy smirked, rubbing Victoria’s arm. “You mean me?”

Victoria smacked him. “Thank you Abby for letting us use your hotel today.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Abby replied. “We all are so intrigued about this big announcement Jabot is making.”

“Believe me,” Billy said, glancing down at Victoria. “It’s huge.”

:::

“Look at him taking all the credit,” Kyle muttered, looking into the scotch glass. “He’s already acting like Jabot is only his.”

Summer shook her head disapprovingly. “Will you stop being so bitter? This is a big day for Jabot and you need to cheer the hell up if we want to look good.”

“You’re right,” Kyle sighed.

“I know you’re clearly bothered by all of this but if you just stopped being so damn stubborn maybe you’d realize that my aunt working with us isn’t the end of the world,” Summer said. 

“I get it,” Kyle replied. “I’ll suck it up and put on a happy front for the company. Not Billy.”

“Good,” Summer smiled, patting his back. “Oh looks like my grandparents are here.”

“Let the chaos begin,” Kyle replied.

Jack stepped up to the podium. “Hello everybody.”

Everyone gathered around to hear the news.

“As you all know, I’m Jack Abbott CEO of Jabot. I called this press conference today to make an important announcement. Over the years I have run this company and lead it to some of its big successes but as I grow older I have begun to reevaluate my priorities.”

He scanned the crowd of familiar faces and reporters. “I’m sure you all know that my mother was recently diagnosed with dementia and that I’ve been away for awhile. Before any of this happened I was a man centered around work and power. This company means everything to me but after watching my mom suffer from this devastating disease a lot has changed. There are bigger things for me to focus on which is why I’ve decided to permanently resign from my position.”

He waited for the gasps and flashes of cameras to die down. “Even though I am stepping back, I’m leaving it in very capable hands. My brother will be taking over as CEO and my son as co CEO and I know Jabot will do great in their hands. Now please welcome my brother, Billy Abbott.”

Kyle stood in shock. His father really just undermined him like that? It was bullshit.

Billy stepped up. “Thanks Jack. I have to say that I never thought my dear brother would give up his precious chair. Jabot was his baby and I thought I would have to pry it from his cold dead hands.” He shook his head. “No, seriously it is such an honor to take over. Jabot is also my legacy and it feels good to be in that chair again. Jack will be missed but I promise that Jabot will prosper with me and my staff. Speaking of staff we have hired our new head of marketing.”

Kyle felt his face burn bright red. Billy hadn’t said a word about his leadership. All of his accomplishments were tossed to the side and he was simply staff.

“Not only is she my favorite person but she is also the former CEO of Newman,” Billy smirked, pulling Victoria up. “Victoria Newman.”

Kyle looked at Victor who looked pissed. He shook his head, turning and storming out of the crowd. Summer saw him leave and glanced at the front before reluctantly going after him.

“Thank you,” Victoria smiled. “It’s so exciting to get to join such a wonderful team. I can’t wait to contribute to Jabot’s rising success. It’s an honor to work with these amazing people and they really are and I’m not just saying that because I’m in love with one of them.”

“Son of a bitch!” Victor thundered, storming up there in front of the cameras

“Dad,” Victoria gasped.

“What in the hell are you doing!” Victor demanded. “Are you crazy Abbott!”

“I didn’t do anything wrong. I hired a highly qualified worker,” Billy returned.

“You are the reason my family is in shambles Billy boy!”

Victoria forced herself between them. “Get out of here dad.”

“Don’t put that on me Victor,” Billy retorted. “You are the one who demoted Victoria. You let her go. You could’ve had Victoria running Newman but you didn’t so I did. I saw an opportunity and I took it.”

“Dad, enough,” Victoria said. “Get out of here. You are making a fool out of yourself.”

“What are you doing Victoria? All he ever does is hurt you,” Victor reminded.

“No. That’s you, you are the one who hurts me dad,” Victoria spat. “You hurt me, not Billy.”

Nikki grabbed Victor’s arm. “Enough Victor. Now is not the time for this”

“He will hurt you again Victoria and I will not be here for you to come crawling too when it happens.”

“I don’t need you dad. I love Billy. He actually values me the way you never could. I will never choose you over him again. Never,” Victoria replied. “Now leave with what dignity you have left.”

“You heard her,” Billy said. “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

Victor glared. “You punk!” He shoved Victoria out of the way so he could attack Billy. She crashed into the podium knocking it over and falling.

Victor paused as Billy hurried to her. “Vick.”

“I’m okay,” Victoria assured. “I’m fine.”

“Victoria I’m sorry,” Victor apologized.

Billy touched a hand to her head. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

She touched her head. “I’m fine. Just a little embarrassed.”

Victor stepped that way. “Darling I’m so sorry…”

Billy glared up. “I think you’ve done enough.”

Nikki hurried that way. “Oh my god! Honey.”

Victoria glanced up. “I’m fine mom. Really.”

Nikki grabbed Victor. “Let’s go.” She dragged him to the door.

“I didn’t mean for her to…”

“What is the matter with you?” Nikki asked. “What was the point of ruining Victoria’s day?”

“Did you see the way Billy…”

“Don’t blame him,” Nikki argued. “You’re the one who humiliated our daughter.” She shook her head. “Go home Victor. I’m going to check on our daughter.”

:::

“Ow,” Victoria flinched as Billy pressed the ice pack to her head. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. My dad did this.”

“Yeah but I shouldn’t have antagonized him.”

Nikki rushed in. “Dear! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Victoria replied. “Just a bump. I’ll live.”

“What got into dad?” Abby asked.

:::

“Kyle! Slow down!” Summer huffed, chasing after him. 

Kyle whipped around. “Co CEO?” He shook his head. “I have done more for that company than Billy and I’m being shoved aside.”

“I’m sure there’s an explanation Kyle,” Summer replied. “Your father believes in you and loves you.”

“No he doesn’t!” Kyle snapped. “My god Summer, why are you acting so naive?”

“Naive?” Summer retorted.

“Yes. I thought you’d get it considering you are an afterthought to your family. They kept Victor being alive from you. Just admit we both are nothing to our families and we will always be outsiders.”

Summer glared. “You know what? I get your upset but don’t attack me.” She shook her head. “Why don’t you let Lola nurse your wounded ego and leave me out of it!”

She whirled around and stormed out leaving Kyle alone.

:::

“Hey,” Billy said, shaking Victoria. “You can’t sleep.”

She groaned, attempting to hit him with a pillow. “I’m tired okay? Let me sleep.”

“No,” Billy argued. “You have a concussion. Nate said you only have to stay awake a little longer.”

“Minor concussion,” Victoria yawned. “It’s fine. I was up early and I’m tired. Let me sleep.”

“Are you really going to make this so difficult for me?” Billy asked.

“No,” Victoria muttered, closing her eyes. “We can talk about in the morning.”

Billy sighed, shaking his head. “You made me do this.” He pulled the covers off of her despite her protests and pulled her up so she was sitting against the headboard.

“I hate you so much right now,” Victoria sighed. 

“Doctors orders...I could’ve made you stay at the hospital overnight instead,” Billy reminded.

She rubbed her eyes. “I know and I appreciate you letting up and letting me stay in my comfy bed, but I want to sleep in it. I’m fine. I don’t feel nauseous or dizzy. I’m just tired.”

“And you can sleep in an hour but until then you are staying awake.”

She looked over at him. “You’re really pissing me off Abbott. I would never ever keep you from sleep.”

He chuckled. “Your guilt tripping is amazing but it won’t work. I am doing this because I love you and our kids love you.”

“I know,” Victoria mumbled. She leaned her head against his shoulder. “Did you talk to Kyle?”

He shook his head. “I didn’t see him. I think he left or something.”

“You think he’s upset?”

“No doubt,” Billy sighed. “I think he’s just hard to please. He wants everything to be about him.”

“Hmm. Isn’t that exactly like you?”

Billy glanced down at her. “No. It’s about us. You and me..our future at Jabot.”

Victoria nodded. “Good recovery.” She sighed. “I think it might just take Kyle some time to adjust...just like my father.”

“Oh please bring up that bastard,” Billy remarked.

“I don’t understand why he was so upset,” Victoria replied.

“Because it’s your dad Vick. He believes his kids can only be happy with him but he was reminded that you are strong without him. He not only ruined your day but he hurt you.”

“He didn’t mean to hurt me,” Victoria sighed. “I know that but I won’t defend him for anything else.”

“Good because your father is capable of anything when he’s angry and who knows what he’ll do next,” Billy said.

Thoughts?


	5. Chapter Five

“Hey,” Jack greeted, briefly glancing away from the computer. 

Kyle slammed the door. “What the hell dad?”

Jack puzzled. “What’s the matter?”

“You really have no faith in me do you?”

Jack closed the laptop. “Kyle, What are you talking about?”

“The press conference,” Kyle answered. “You invite Billy up but not me? You really don’t value me at all do you?”

Jack stood, walking up to his son. “Kyle I know how good of a businessman you are.” He grinned, nudging him. “You are my son after all.”

He pushed his father's hand away. “Don’t patronize me. I’m serious.” He paced to the fireplace. “I’m an idiot to believe you were serious about wanting me to succeed.”

Jack sighed. “It’s not like that at all. Okay, yes I didn’t have you speak but there is a valid reason for that.”

Kyle crossed his arms. “I’m listening.”

“I was talking to Billy…”

“Of course,” Kyle muttered. “So you’re taking his side over mine.”

“Would you let me finish?” Jack asked. “He made a good point Kyle. You have never done a press conference before...I didn’t know if you were ready so I let Billy handle it.”

“What is so hard about a press conference? This is what I’m talking about, you have zero faith in my abilities dad!”

“This was a big deal for Jabot and I felt it was Billy’s responsibility to announce it. He’s done it before and he knew what to say and how to say it. I thought it was best you didn’t do that yet...at least without any notice or practice,” Jack explained.

“Then why didn’t you ask me? Consult me instead of making me look like the idiot who is just on the payroll? I am an Abbott, blood and soul just like Billy. I should be in that chair, not that screw up. He wants me to fail and maybe you do too considering I am only co ceo!” Kyle raged.

Jack rubbed a hand down his face. “Listen to me, when I originally assigned both you and Billy as CEO’s I wasn’t really thinking. I was blinded by excitement with this new chapter in my life and I didn’t think long term.” He glanced down. “I love you Kyle. I’m so proud of the man you are but Billy isn’t completely wrong. You’re still just a kid compared to the rest of us. You still have so much to learn about running a company so yes, I do think Billy needs to have the authority right now.”

Kyle shook his head. “I have worked there for years dad! You handed me the company when you were dealing with your mid life crisis and I kept it alive. I ran it while Billy was in rehab!” He got increasingly more angry. “How do you think it’s going to look on Jabot when an addict is running it? An addict who just left rehab. Billy is not stable. He will fail.”

Jack was frustrated. “There is a lot you don’t know about that Kyle. I am not taking your job from you. I want you at Jabot…”

“You’re demoting me dad!” Kyle raged. “You are letting Billy demean me everyday when I am way more capable to run Jabot than that bastard.”

“Enough,” Jack snapped. “You are acting immature and it’s not helping your case...at all.”

“I am fighting for what is rightfully mine!”

“It is not yours,” Jack replied. “Jabot will never just be yours or just be Billy’s. It is our families. My fathers, your grandfather's Kyle. I was not born a good CEO, I was taught. You need to learn to work with Billy. I’m not saying you will never be CEO but you need to learn a little more.”

“How are you defending Billy over me?” Kyle asked. “I’m your son.”

“I’m not defending anyone and Billy is my brother.”

“The brother who slept with your wife. The brother who gambled away the company's assets. Billy has only hurt you and he will destroy my grandfather’s legacy. He will destroy all that is good in his world because that’s what he does.”

Jack shook his head, giving his son a disappointed look. “Billy’s made mistakes and he’s owned up to them. He’s grown from them and you can not begin to understand the pain he’s been through to be the man he is today.” Jack motioned his hand to the family picture. “You are not perfect Kyle. You’ve made mistakes. You pressured Billy into gambling...you broke Summers heart...you partied in New York. You are just as bad...actually a little worse because the difference between you two is Billy’s matured...I’m not sure you have right now.”

Kyle turned away in disbelief. “How can you say that? Have I hurt you the way he has? No.”

“Working at Jabot means working with family. You will work with Billy and grow or I’ll be forced to let you go,” Jack replied. He felt tears burn his eyes. “Can’t you see the reason I left is for family? I am watching my mother slowly deteriorate and I am writing this book for our family. I forgave and forgot and I’m happy now. All I want is for the Abbott’s to finally get along.”

“Billy is not my family,” Kyle hissed. “He never will be and he will destroy Jabot and I will be back here to tell you I told you so. I will make you get down on your knees and beg me to save your precious company.” He stormed away.

“Kyle…”

He slammed the door.

:::

Summer walked into the office. “Hi.”

Billy glanced up. “Hey.”

“Is Kyle here?” Summer asked.

Billy shook his head. “No. I figured he was with you.”

“I haven’t talked to him since yesterday,” Summer replied.

“He’s probably sulking somewhere because he can’t handle not having all the attention.”

Summer sighed. “You’re probably right. He was very upset.”

Billy shook his head. “It was a simple press conference for Victoria. Kyle is not completely ready for this chair. He needs to learn a little more and even Jack agrees with me.”

Summer decided not to get into it. “How’s Aunt Victoria? I saw the fall on social media.”

“She’s fine,” Billy replied. “I was able to convince her to stay home for the day and take it easy.”

“And she did?”

“Surprisingly,” Billy chuckled. “I think she wasn’t feeling up to working anyways, although she’d never admit it.”

“Probably,” Summer replied. “Have you had to deal with any fallout from the conference yet?”

He shook his head. “No. We actually are gaining more clients with Victoria.”

“That’s good. I’m so relieved she wasn’t too hurt. I don’t understand what got into my grandfather.”

“He just can’t handle Victoria succeeding without him,” Billy retorted. “Let alone alongside me.”

:::

Kyle sat at the bar drinking. He glanced over as Victor sat beside him. “What do you want?”

Victor shrugged. “I needed a drink too.” 

Kyle shook his head. 

“I didn’t know you were a tequila man yourself,” Victor commented.

He raised the glass. “Well, I needed something strong.”

Victor nodded. “You seem like it. You know, I saw you rush off yesterday looking angry.”

“Yeah, well at least I didn’t knock someone over,” Kyle muttered. 

Victor chuckled. “So you aren’t happy with your Uncle at Jabot?”

“What are you doing? We aren’t buddies Victor. You’re supposed to hate the Abbott’s.”

“I do and you don’t seem too happy with them either considering it’s already noon and you’re drinking,” Victor observed. “Or it’s marriage trouble.”

“The first one,” Kyle sighed. “Just having one of those days when you realize you don’t mean shit to your family.”

“So it’s not all rainbows and confetti over at the Jabot offices?” Victor asked.

Kyle scoffed. “Not even close.”

Victor nodded. “You know, if you really want that respect you can get it.”

Kyle paused mid drink and set his glass down. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you are clearly being mistreated and tossed aside for Billy boy but you can change that...with a little help,” Victor nonchalantly replied.

“What? Are you offering me a job at Newman or something?” Kyle asked.

“No. I’m offering you a chance to take back Jabot in your hands. I’m offering you away to push Billy right out.” 

Kyle turned to him. “What does helping me do for you Victor?”

“I want to teach my daughter a lesson. She thinks she can work with that screw up and everything will fall in place, but she’s wrong. She needs to realize Newman is the only place for her and that Billy boy will once again disappoint her,” Victor explained. 

Kyle glanced into his drink. “I’m listening.”

“If you help me you will be the hero. When Billy fails you come to the company's rescue. Your father will forever be grateful and your capabilities would never be doubted again. The chair would be yours Kyle. Jabot would be in your hands and no one will ever doubt its future,” Victor said. “Billy would prove to all of the Abbott’s that he is a complete screw up and never be given the time of day again.”

“What you are suggesting is that I sabotage my family’s company,” Kyle sighed. “Go behind their backs.”

“Kyle it is the only opportunity you have. Do you want to sit back as Billy runs the company you know you deserve? Do you want to listen to everyone praise him or do you want that respect?” Victor questioned. “And...you wouldn’t the one sabotaging the company. You would just help me out a little. I need an insider.”

Kyle processed all the information. “How bad are we talking? How massive will the damage be?”

“Detrimental to Billy’s reputation,” Victor replied. “Jabot would be in big trouble but you would swoop in and save John Abbott's company. Kyle you can be the hero and your father would have so much respect for you. The CEO job would always be yours. You can build a life with your wife and future family as CEO. Think of how Billy treats you. Think about how he views you as an incapable kid. Prove to him and the world that you are just as capable. Make him regret ever doubting and belittling you. It’s the ultimate revenge. You get your job and I get my daughter back.”

Kyle thought long and hard. Could he really do that? He’s betraying his family and possibly hurting Billy beyond repair. If anyone ever found out about his involvement it would all be over but what Victor said was all true. He wasn’t respected at all, especially not by Billy. Business was all about making moves and taking risks after all.

He glanced up at Victor. “Okay, I’m in.”

Thoughts?


End file.
